differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Telean Islands
"It's pretty fair to say we may never set foot again on '''the Telean Islands'" - ''King Edward VII The Telean Islands are a cluster of islands found by the British in 1851, during the Victorian period, in which Britain was by far the world's greatest power. The islands were once thought to be devoid of anything but native peoples, but there would soon be a discovery which would change the world. Britain would be forced to abandon them between 1904 and 1905. Geography The islands are centered around -50.741895 latitude, and 101.989308 longitude. The climate varies vastly, from an icy mountainous glacier ridden north, to woods directly surrounding those glaciers, to the deserts that riddle many of the middle or south islands. Jungles exist on the south and middle islands, especially near the shores, and have very dense vegetation. Small archipelagos surround the main islands, and 2 of the main islands have small volcanoes which are active. Radical weather and temperature changes The summers on the Telean Islands is when the weather is the most normal, and the different climates of the islands mentioned before are stable. Fall Fall on the island begins the chaotic fall-spring storms, in which the entire sand layer of the desert regions gets blown up into massive dust devils and cyclones, and the dirt underneath becomes fertile with the rain of the late fall storms, leading to many of the islands' cactus-like desert species to go into hibernation for this period of time, storing as much water as they can and bloating to an incredible size. The jungles in the southern coastal areas get sand blown through them from the desert areas, sometimes killing some of the small plants, and some of this sand can carry all the way to the Northern forests in some areas. The mountains get very very cold and at the peaks can reach temperatures of nearly -60 degrees celsius. First frosts in most northern forests. Winter Winter on the islands is not as chaotic as the fall, but this oddly begins the warming of the mountains, some of which get above freezing a couple of times in the winters, but usually hover around -25 celsius at the peaks. The jungles absorb small amounts of the former desert sand, but most of the sand begins to slowly return to the desert areas, although this is unpredictable and sometimes does not happen. Forests stay in a frosty but not snowy state. Spring Spring sees radical storms, some of the strongest on Earth, ravage the northern islands, and sometimes the southern islands get the outer parts of the storm, but not often. These storms are more a build up of a single megastorm than individual storms, and begin a huge shift from cool to hot on the islands. Most of the sand returns to the deserts due to the insanely fast wins. Summer Summer on the islands is hot, humid and stable. It is the only relaxed season, where the islands have a very calm balmy climate. Vegetation and animal species There are countless species of plants on the islands, with each island having hundreds upon hundreds of native plant species. In the desert areas cactus-like plants, likely sharing a very very distant relative, fill the dry, sandy deserts. Due to the insane climate changes every year, desert plants vary from small in the spring/summer time, to huge in the fall/winter time when they absorb enormous amounts of water to survive the rest of the year. In the jungles, at first it was thought only the native peoples lived there, alongside the native boar and reptile species. Later when the British would explore they'd fine many secrets hidden farther into the jungle. In the woods native Elk species exist, and they frolic around freely, along with many different variants of their species, 6 recorded and many more possible. The small area of plains between the desert areas and the northern woods, native horse species can be found. In the mountains mountain-goat like animals, likely distantly related to mountain-goats, climb up the mountains and eat the grasses of the mountains. History Native peoples Native peoples from Africa & Polynesia were though to have sailed to the islands around the same time, likely around the late 1200's or early 1300's.Category:Telean Islands Category:Islands